


Недоразумение

by innokentya



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда разные взгляды на вещи стают причиной небольших недоразумений.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Недоразумение

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написался совершенно случайно. Всё благодаря ноосфере и арту Петит Мадам - http://petite-madame.deviantart.com/art/Party-s-over-Wolfy-323547082
> 
> Посвящение: Кью, которая притащила в мою новостную ленту арт и после закинула возможность развития событий так.

\- Я тебя сейчас, сука, нахрен грохну! - вопит рассерженный Дин, пытаясь справится с кобурой и вытащить оттуда револьвер.

Дерек совершенно спокойно смотрит на копающегося в собственных вещах охотника и едва сдерживает ухмылку. Он облокачивается о капот Камаро и ожидает дальнейших действий. Винчестер-старший, в конце концов наплевав на неподдающееся оружие, с самым грозным видом надвигается на оборотня.

\- Да ты... Ты... Да как ты вообще мог? - от возмущения слюна брызжет во все стороны, но увлеченный Дин мало на что обращает внимание. - Откуда в твоей дурной волчьей башке вообще взялись подобные мысли? Это же подобно богохульству! Неважно, что этот старый дедок давно уже забил на эту планету, а еще конкретней - на нас с Сэмом, посылая время от времени приветики в... ну, вот к примеру, в виде вас со Стилински! Такое поведение вообще недопустимо! Я готов сейчас тебя пристрелить, Хейл!

Дерек думает, что если бы на его месте была Мартин, то она спокойно бы подпиливала ногти, а после толкнула бы Дина в грудь этой самой пилочкой и заявила что-нибудь язвительнейшее своим излюбленным менторским тоном. Но он не Мартин, он Хейл, и ему просто до жути надоел этот человек, с которым они, увы, должны пока что работать бок-о-бок. Именно поэтому он его игнорирует, чтобы без ссор дождаться Стайлза.

По истечению двадцати минут городская библиотека Бейкон Хиллса наконец-то выпускает из своих объятий Сэма и Стайлза, которые наблюдают преинтереснейшую картину: активно жестикулирующий и довольно таки громко рассуждающий о каком-то недоразумении Дин пытается достучаться до "сознания" Дерека. Который, кстати, в лучших традициях невозмутимости, жует зеленое яблоко. 

Едва завидев Стилински, Хейл обходит Дина, самую малость задевая его плечом, и садится в Камаро, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что не будет ждать Стайлза еще хрен знает сколько времени. Стилински не нужно намекать дважды - он быстро жмет руку Сэму, извиняюще улыбается Винчестеру-старшему и заваливается на пассажирское сидение с кучей необходимых для расследования книг.

\- Еще пара дней совместной работы, - сквозь зубы цедит Хейл, стоит им отъехать на пару миль от библиотеки, - и я загрызу Винчестера.  
\- Да что у вас случилось, черт возьми? - вскидывается Стайлз.

Хейл шумно выдыхает и после паузы выдает:  
\- Я имел неосторожность заявить, что моя Камаро лучше его, прости Боже, "детки".  
\- Ты что, посмел обидеть крошку Шеви? - вопит Стайлз и в следующий момент встречается лбом с бардачком. - Все, окей, я понял: ни слова о машинах!


End file.
